


A Kiss is Just a Kiss Until It’s Not

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: The kiss was supposed to be a joke but it became more and lead to revelations.





	A Kiss is Just a Kiss Until It’s Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So this is being blamed on a video sent to me this morning of Nathan and KAran kissing underneath mistletoe.  
> I doubt anyone is actually going to read this but I wrote it and I’m posting it.  
> For my bestie once again who (I haven’t watched the episode yet) needs this after the season finale.

Jeanine and the damn mistletoe. Traditions aside, Nathan was more than willing to use it as a front to kiss Karan. Karan’s not ugly and if Nathan is being honest with himself, the hesitation in pulling Karan into a soft peck was for show.

Seems like a lot of Nathan’s life is about showmanship; putting on an act is what he’s good at after all. So getting to kiss Karan, getting to kiss this absolute smoke show, isn’t gonna be hard for Nathan. What is going to be hard is faking the lack of interest. 

Nathan places his hands on Karan’s face to pull him in briefly, but once they peck and pull away, Nathan gently tightens his hold. He quickly runs his gaze over Karan’s face and is drawn in to kiss him again. 

Karan isn’t resisting he just goes with it.  Nathan’s hot, and Karan has been slowing developing feelings for Nathan since filming the pilot. He doesn’t think he just goes for it and he slides his tongue along Nathan’s still closed lips. Nathan opens his mouth tentatively and Karan’s tongue enters his mouth to reach every corner.  Nathan can’t hold back his moan. 

“Ummmm guys.” Jeanine really doesn’t want to break this up, fuck they’re hot, but she also knows whatever is happening shouldn’t be done with their co stars and fifty crew members around. “I stopped recording like 5 minutes ago.” 

Nathan gently pulls back from Karan and clues into what Jeanine is saying.  He can’t break the connection he has with Karan. Keeping his hands on him but moving them down to his arms, he pulls back just enough to whisper, 

“Wanna get out of here?”

Karan flicks his eyes across Nathan’s face, not entirely believing what he’s saying. 

“Yeah.  Let’s go.” 

Nathan reaches a hand down to grab Karan’s, leading the both of them off set and away to his place. 

Jeanine just sits there and calls after them, 

“Yeah. Okay.” She pulls her phone to look at the video again. “I’ll just make sure this is played at their wedding in a few years time.” 

************

They both take separate cars to Nathan’s place, but they both get out at the same time and, joining hands once again, they walk inside. Once there all the passion and rush ness seem to fade; it’s replaced with nerves and wanting to impress the other.  

Nathan draws Karan into an embrace once they’ve divested themselves of shoes and jackets, he grazes the backs of his knuckles across Karan’s cheekbone. 

“Are ——are you sure you want this?” Nathan bites his lip into his mouth. ‘ _ Are you sure you want  _ **_me_ ** _?’ _ Goes unsaid but it’s on Nathan’s face, clear as day.  “We can hang out and watch tv, drink some beers...or”

Karan leans into shut Nathan up with his lips. 

“I’ll take ‘or’. Especially if ‘or’ has to do with you and a bed.” 

Karan takes off down the hallway to where Nathan’s room is sure to be. He turns back halfway there and pulls off his shirt, dropping it straight to the ground and continuing on.

Nathan leans against the table in the hallway. 

‘ _Fuck._ _I thought for sure he wanted something else. Wanted to go slow.’_ Nathan looked up at the mirror in the hallway. ‘ _Screw it...if this is the only way you can have Karan, do what he clearly wants._ ** _Don’t_** _be yourself. Being anyone_ ** _but_** _yourself.’_ With one last shaky breath, he strips himself of his own shirt and swaggers on down the hallway, rough-cowboy mask already in place.

Once he gets there, he stops in the doorway, breath catching in his throat. He had completely missed the trail of Karan’s clothing leading down the hallway, but it was noticeable now: he was spread out on the bed, totally naked, hand slowly moving up and down his cock.  His motions picked up a bit when Nathan walked in wearing nothing more than well worn jeans, belt buckle and nothing on his feet. 

Karan puts a soft smile on his face and holds out his hand. 

“Come here.” 

Nathan takes one more shaky breath and hardens his mask even further before making his way on the bed.  Nathan’s not completely open about it, but he’s fucked his fair share of men and women. He likes the wine not the label. Whatever hangups Nathan has, he’ll deal with them in the morning; for now he’s got Karan in his bed and he’s not wasting this chance.  He’s only got tonight to give Karan the cowboy experience that Karan clearly wants. Why else would he be here anyways? 

He climbs on the bed, throwing one leg over Karan, forcing the man on the bed to close his legs to prevent strain on both of their parts, and Nathan gets right to work. Nathan grinds down against Karan’s exposed cock, the toughness of his jeans driving Karan insane. 

“Nnngh. Fuck Nathan.  You’ve done this before haven’t you.” Karan runs a hand down Nathan’s back to the edge of his jeans, testing the tightness of the belt. “Know where to rub against me to drive me crazy. Wanted this for so long.” Karan rolls his hips up further into Nathan’s. The feel of Nathan’s hard dick driving Karan to the edge faster than he’d like. “Wanted  _ you _ for forever.” 

Nathan’s not fully grasping the words that are coming out of Karan’s mouth, he’s just focusing on making sure Karan gets everything out of this night.  Nathan thought Karan was different, but he guesses not that different. If Karan wants the rough and tough cowboy version of Nathan, that’s what he’ll get.  That’s  all  he’ll get.  Nathan’s not getting his heart bruised  _ and _ broken because he fell for a prank. 

“Yeah Karan? Want me to fuck you? Wanna go for a ride?” Nathan’s voice changes, drawing Karan out of the moment. “Want me to pound that tight little ass of yours?” Nathan shuffles between Karan’s legs and he hikes them up so Karan’s thighs are spread wide and Nathan can really start to mimic what’s gonna happen to Karan’s ass later. 

As Nathan is leaving bruises and a trail of hickies in between words that have to be out of a porn, Karan realizes what exactly is going on. As much as it kills him, he needs to clarify what’s going on here. 

“Nathan, Nathan, Nate. Slow down a second.” 

Nathan pulls up to devour Karan’s mouth again until Karan pushes him back, separating them enough so Karan can actually think.  Nathan leans down with a fake smirk on his face, but the growl in his voice seems legit. 

“What’s wrong baby? Don’t you want this? Want me?” 

Karan sits up and reaches down for Nathan’s hands. 

“Yeah I do.  But not  _ this _ you.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You’re trying to hard, darlin’.” 

Nathan throws his head back, willing the sudden tears in his eyes not to fall.

“Don’t know what you mean.” 

Nathan removes himself completely and sits on the edge of the bed. Nathan can’t believe it: his one chance with the man of his dreams, and he’s fucked it up.  He’s not sure how, but Karan definitely doesn’t want him now. He shrugs his shoulders and waits for Karan to walk out and leave. It’s what Trevino did. It’s what Stephen Amell did.  Why wouldn’t it be what Karan does too. People always leave. He’s not good enough. He won’t ever be able to be genuine and have someone good in his life for once. Nathan lets out an audible scoff. He’s only good for fucking but never good enough to take home to mom.  Just once he wishes he was. Especially with Karan. 

“Hey. Nate.  What’s wrong?” 

The response comes out barely as a whisper. 

“Just go.”

“What? Why? I don’t understand. “ 

“Leave Karan.” Nathan wipes at his eyes. “LEAVE.” 

Karen stays where he is, he just slides closer to Nathan’s back. He tentatively placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder blades. 

“Why would I leave? I just wanted you to slow down a bit.” 

“They all leave.  They get one round in and then I’m nothing.  Why should you be the same?” Nathan’s voice cracks on the last couple of words; he’s given up the pretense of his mask now. “Just go. I’ll forget about this, you, soon enough. But you need to go.” 

Karan sits back and finally catches the entire clue bus that’s been circling around the block. 

“Nathan you need to look at me.”

Nathan reluctantly turns his head and Karan’s heart just breaks a little at the expression there. 

“Oh Nate.  Who hurt you?” 

“No one.” Nathan sniffles and wipes at his nose. ‘ _ Very attractive face to the person you wanna fuck, Parsons.’ “ _ Everyone.” 

“Hey.  Look at me.” Nathan follows the movement that Karan’s hand on his chin guides him with. “Not everyone.”

“Don’t fuck with me. Not about this.” 

“Hey.  I’m not.” Karan leans forward to press a soft kiss to Nathan’s quivering lips. “I’m not everyone. Okay? I want you.”

Nathan pulls away and he’s shaking his head. 

“No you don’t.”

Karan smiles through the tears that seem to have started falling without him knowing. 

“Awe baby, it’s cute that you think you can tell me what I feel.”

Nathan just grips both of Karan’s wrists that are holding his face, shaking his head. 

“Why? Why would you want me? All anyone seems to want or need me for is a one night stand” Nathan scoffs and tries to turn his head away from Karan’s firerey gaze. Nathan makes the mistake of thinking that the look in Karan’s eyes is directed to him. “A roll in the hay really.”

“Will you  _ shut up _ Nathan?”

Nathan slams his jaw shut so fast there was a click.

“You need to shut up and listen to me. Got it?”

Nathan nods.

“You are worth  **so...so** much more than just a roll in the hay. You deserve the world and nothing less. You should be loved. And often. You should be worshiped and have someone devote themselves utterly to you and nothing less.” Karan leaves kisses on Nathan’s face. His cheeks, kissing the tears away, his lips where Karan takes a moment just to taste him completely. “And if I’m the one you choose to be with? To live your life with, even for a moment? Then I’d do anything and everything to earn your love and to earn the chance to be with you. However you want me.”

Nathan just breaks, he pulls Karan into a kiss and puts everything he’s feeling into it. It starts out soft and then Nathan swipes his tongue across Karan’s lips. Karan doesn’t hesitate in opening his mouth to let Nathan explore as he wants. The kiss comes to a natural end and Karan pulls away to whisper against Nathan’s lips.

“Hey.. let’s lay down. You told me there’s no pressure and we can just kiss.” Karan begins to move Nathan to lay down on the bed, blanketing him entirely. “So same goes for you babe. We can kiss or we can cuddle.”

Nathan kisses Karan pulling him back down on top of him. Their previous spots reversed, Karan straddling Nathan’s hips. He begins to lay a trail down Nathan’s throat to his chest. He lays a trail of kisses over to Nathan’s nipple; pulling it into his mouth he sucks and bites at it, his thumb pulling at the other. Even while essentially making love to Nathan’s nipple, there is a sweet undertone to it. 

“Please Karan..”

“Please what Nate?” He pulls off his nipple. “You gotta tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know. More” Nathan’s eyes are filled with tears again. “Just please more...anything.”

Nathan doesn’t know exactly where or when the tables got turned but he’s not upset and he wants to know where Karan is going with this. 

Karan moves down following the trail of hair to Nathan’s wasteline and quickly undoes the belt and pulls it through the loops and tosses it off the bed. He undoes the button and zipper and pulls them down, Nathan helping him by lifting his hips so Karan can toss them on the ground as well. Once he’s bare, Karan takes a moment to take in Nathan naked emotionally and physically in front of him. He’s fucking gorgeous and he’s waiting for Karan. Karan doesn’t know who he has pleased in this life or another one, but he’s going to prove he wasn’t just sprouting bullshit to get fucked by Nathan. Nathan’s erection has flagged a little in the time they’ve spent talking but Karan’s not worried. It’s been a while but he remember’s what Tyler had taught him. 

Pulling back up for another kiss, he lingers and little bit longer to rub his body up against Nathan. As he reaches a hand down to jerk Nathan off he says, 

“I’m going to suck your cock, every inch of it and you’re going to just lay back and enjoy it.” Karan leans down to press a kiss to the crown. “When was the last time any one has sucked you off just because? Has anyone spent hours with your cock in their mouth? Teasing you, tasting you, just pushing you to that edge only to pull you back from it?”

Nathan throws his head back and shakes his head.

“No.. no one has. Please Karan. Anything..”

“Shhhh…”

Karan pulls Nathan’s dick into his mouth and just holds his mouth there, tongue flicking around the head and dipping into the slit. He closes his eyes and inadvertently humps against the mattress. Nathan tastes amazing and Karan could die happy now; Karan doesn’t know what he’s going to do if he doesn’t get to have this, have Nathan again.

Nathan’s hips start to move up of their own accord, he can’t help it. Karan’s mouth feels like heaven and Nathan needs more.  His mouth and his tongue are going to make Nathan come faster than he has in years; since he was a teenager actually. As soon as Karan pulls his cock to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head, Nathan knows he needs to tell Karan. He remembers what it’s like to have someone unexpectedly cum down your throat with no warning. Karan’s been so  _ good _ to him, Nathan doesn’t want to ruin that with his lack of stamina. 

“Karan… I’m close… please.”

Karan pulls off with a pop. 

“It’s okay… you can cum on my face.” He runs his tongue from the bottom to the top, swirling his tongue around the head and into the slit once again. “Please Nathan. I want you to.” 

Nathan is helpless to do anything but what Karan asks. He cums. He strips leaving streaks all over Karan’s gorgeous fucking face. 

“Fuck….”

Karan licks his lips and moves up to give Nathan a kiss. Nathan pours his all into the kiss, chasing his taste off of Karan’s face. Once Karan’s face is clean he pulls away. 

“You taste good. Could suck you for hours.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yes…” Karan lines up their hips, his hard straining cock grinding against Nathan’s. “Fucking love the way you taste. Love your cock in my mouth. Can’t wait to do it again.”

Nathan bites at Karan’s bottom lip and he sucks it into his mouth. 

“Anytime but first,” he stretches his hand down to encircle Karan’s red leaking dick. “It’s your turn.”

Karan pulls away and hangs his head and sighs. He thought he was finally getting through to Nathan. Turns out he wasn’t. 

“Nate.. this isn’t favour for favour.” 

Nathan cuts him off with another kiss.

“I know...I know babe. I  **want** to. Let me?”

Karan searches his face for doubt and sees none. 

“Okay darlin’. What do you want?”

Nathan strokes down Karan’s cock, moving his thumb around the head. 

“Fuck me? Please”

Karan has to shut his eyes to not cum in a split second. 

“Okay. Yeah.” Karan holds himself up a little. ‘You got lube?” 

“In the drawer.”

Karan reaches over and opens it. He lifts up just enough to see into the drawer and what he sees, makes him smile. He reaches in to grab the lube to throw it on the bed. He goes in again and pulls something out, holding it in front of Nathan’s face by a finger. 

“Really deputy?” The handcuffs swing from his finger. “We’ll have to revisit this again but not tonight.” He puts them back in the drawer and he looks back at Nathan. “Oh darlin.’ You blush so pretty.” His hand goes all the way down Nathan’s chest to between his legs. “And it goes all the way down.” 

“Karan, please.”

“It’s okay darlin.’ I got you.” 

Karan opens the lube and he slicks his fingers, carefully inserting one inside Nathan. One quickly becomes two and then three. 

“You ready darling?” Karan pulls his fingers out and opens the lube again and slicks his dick. “Want me to fuck you? Ready to be treated how you always should have been?”

Nathan just spreads his legs for Karan to settle in between them and lifts one leg up to show his hole off. 

“Please.”

Karan slowly lines up and pushes in. He keeps a steady pace until he bottoms out and holds there. 

Nathan arches his entire body up at the pleasure coursing through him. He’s been fucked before. He’s been fucked by some of the best CW stars (call it an initiation to the network) and yet nothing has felt the way that Karan does inside of him at this moment. 

“Fuck Karan.”

“You okay darlin’?”

“Yeah...just...hang on a second.”

Karan leans down for a kiss. 

“It’s okay...take all the time you need… feels so good just being inside of you.” 

Nathan steadies his breathing and works on releasing the tension, he can’t stop the clenching and unclenching of his hole around Karan’s dick. After a few moments, he speaks up. 

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Karan takes Nathan at his word and begins to pump his hips inside of Nathan. He keeps a steady pace until he aims for and finds Nathan’s prostate. Nathan can’t hold back both the shout that escapes from his mouth and the tears that once again fall from his eyes. 

“Oh babe.” Karan reaches to wipe the tears away.

“It’s okay….I’m okay.” Nathan wraps both legs around Karan’s hips and uses his heels pressed against his ass as leverage. “Fuck me. Please?”

Karan’s answer comes in the form of quickening the pace of his hips. The rocking and the grinding of his hips. He reaches a hand down to jerk Nathan off with a matching pace he’s set. 

“Karan please… I’m close. I’m going to cum again.”

“Yeah? Do it.. cum for me Nathan. Cum for me and I’ll cum for you.”

Nathan fucks down onto Karan’s cock and up into his hand; he keeps this up for a few minutes and then he clenches down on Karan’s dick and cums between them. He throws his head back into the pillows and cries out. 

“Fuck”

Karan slows down while Nathan shakes through the aftershocks, still stroking his cock. Once Nathan comes back to his senses he can see the strain on Karan’s face and his muscles. That’s not okay.

“Karan. Fuck me...you can keep fucking me. I like it.”

Karan just smiles softly.

“Alright.”

Karan’s pace is slower than it was before when he was bringing Nathan to the edge. He fucks Nathan gentle but hard, every stroke meeting Nathan’s prostate. He has to be over sensitive but the way he’s moving his hips and his body into Karan’s motions, he doesn’t think Nathan doesn’t mind that much. 

“Shit...I’m gonna cum.” Karan braces both hands against the bed next to Nathan’s head. He draws him up into a biting kiss. “Want me to pull out or do you want me to cum in you? Make your choice.”

Nathan doesn’t need to think.

“In me please.”

Karan picks up his pace once more and holds himself as deep in Nathan as he can and he pulses white hot inside of Nathan. 

Once they both cum and catch their breaths, Karan pulls out and collapses beside Nathan. 

There’s space between them but Karan just lifts his arm and Nathan cuddles into him, his hand caressing Karan’s chest. 

“You okay?” Karan leaves a kiss on Nathan’s head. “How you feeling?”

Nathan looks up at Karan and places a kiss on his chest. 

“Good. But aren’t you gonna leave?” Nathan’s insecurities are still close to the chest.

Nathan goes to pull away and Karan pulls him in closer, not letting him get away. 

“What do I have to do to make you see that I want to be here? That I want you?  Until you don’t want me.”

Nathan just sadly smiles. 

“Sorry. It’s just ———going to take a while.” He nuzzles closer. “Be patient with me? Everyone’s always left me right away and thrown me out like trash. I’m going to need time to believe that you want me. Whatever - whoever I am.”

Karan settles down to sleep with Nathan in his arms. 

“I’m here for you. For who you are. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

The last thing that Nathan hears before he falls asleep is, 

“I could love you for forever Nathan Dean.” 

Nathan falls asleep with a smile on his face, wrapped up in the safety of Karan’s embrace. Ready to see this new world with someone in his corner now. 


End file.
